Storybrooke Pride
by jaaliyah
Summary: this was a prompt given by unicornkisses. This is about Emma wanting to create a pride parade and when Regina Mills a straight mother, and mayor of Storybooke, is interested and wants to help, what will happen to Emma? Enjoy :)


**Emmas POV**

As I walked into the mayors office on a warm May day to discuss my plans for Storyebrookes first ever Pride Parade I could feel the anticipation boiling over like water vigorously trying to pour out of its' hot container. I approached a large white door with the words Regina Mills, Mayor in bold triggering my nerves further. I stood there, questioning myself, if I should really be doing this? What if it's a bust and no one shows up? What if people riot? I mentally slapped myself for even trying to doubt this. This is for the town Emma. The people. It's for their representation and their rights. To show people that we exist. I shook away my nerves as I slowly lifted my my arm and balled up my fist ready to knock on the door when there door was abruptly opened and I was met with a pair of chocolate eyes framed perfectly by thick rimmed glasses. I took a second to study this woman's face. Although I've seen this woman many times with her son, Henry, I've never been this close to her. I notice the way her scar runs through her plump limps, and the way her eyebrow quirks when she's confused. Her posture is perfect and her body looks as though she's never met a calorie in her life. I could feel my heart beat speed up the longer I looked at this woman. I continued to stare until the silence was broken.

"Sheriff Swan?"

"Hi Madame Mayor."

"What can I do for you?"

" I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?"

"Well, I was on my way to lunch, but if you're up to coming to Granny's I would be more than happy to talk."

My throat began to close up and my palms quickly became sweaty at the thought of being alone with this women. How is she doing this to me?

"Miss Swan?"

"Oh, um right. Sorry. I'd be glad to. Thank you so much."

She nodded and smiled with such a toothy grin that made my stomach flutter. She pointed onward and I followed her to her black Mercedes. As I sat in the passenger seat I noticed Henrys' car seat and smiled. I loved Henry, he was a good kid. I moved my head from the direction of the car seat back towards the front window, silently watching all the mom and pop shops go by until we reached Granny's and pulled ourselves away from the car and into the farthest booth of the quaint diner. Before I decided to speak to Regina, I thought it'd be best if

we ordered and ate our meals before discussing the parade. We sat in comfortable silence, occasionally sneaking glances before Regina picked up a napkin, wiped her mouth and spoke.

"Now what did you want to speak to me about."

"I was wondering if Storybrooke could hold a Pride Parade."

She raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"A what?"

"A Pride Parade. You know. Where people of the LGBT plus community come together to celebrate their acceptance?"

"They have those?"

"Um yeah. I used to go to them all the time when I lived in Boston."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, that came off bad. I assumed you were straight."

"Oh. No, I'm lesbian, and pride parades aren't just for people of the LGBT plus community, there are straight people, like ace, and transgender, and there are also parents and friends there showing their support."

"Oh? That sounds interesting. I would love for this to happen. Storybrooke's first Pride Parade!"

Those words oozed out of her mouth with excitement. I smiled as we stood up and she stretched out her hand to bring the discussion to an end.

"Don't worry about a thing, I'll handle everything." I said taking her soft, yet surprisingly firm hand in mine and shaking it.

"Oh no Miss. Swan. I would love to be involved and get to know my people better."

"Oh that's great. How about we meet back her tomorrow after work and I'll introduce you to a few people?"

"That would be wonderful! See you at 8!" She said as she walked out the door of Granny's flashing another smile.

I felt my cheeks go red as I pulled out my phone and texted my group chat. The Pride Parade is a go! Come to Granny's at 8 tomorrow! The mayor wants to meet you.

Reginas POV

I pulled up to Granny's at exactly 8 with my sister and her wife thinking that they would love to meet others that are possibly like them. As we walked inside I saw a blonde sitting with a bunch of people. Anxiety grew within me. There were this many and I never knew? What kind of mayor am I? I was yanked from my thoughts when I heard my name was shouted by a beautiful voice. When I followed that voice, it belonged to Emma and I made my way to her.

"Emma this is my sister, Zelena, and her wife Belle."

"Hi Zelena, Belle."

Sh nodded towards our chairs as an invitation to sit. Me right in front of her and Zelena and Belle next to me.

"Regina this is Tilly and her girlfriend Margot, Killian and his boyfriend Graham, and I'm sure you know Ruby, and that right there is her girlfriend Mulan."

I smile and wave at them studying each of them.

"Forgive me if this sounds rude, seeing as I only thought my sister and her wife were gay, which I know is terribly rude of me, but all of you are gay?"

They all smile but the one they called Margot was the first to speak.

"Sort of. I'm actually a transgender lesbian." She said, proudly wearing a smile.

I nod and let out a quiet ahhh.

Tilly was next. "AI'm genderfluid."

"Genderfluid?" I questioned?

"To put it simply, I identify with more then one gender, some days a girl, others a boy." I mouthed an O as I nodded in her response.

I pointed to the male couple. "And you two?"

"Gay." The said in unison.

Ruby spoke next."I'm lesbian." She said with a happy grin as I look towards her partner Mulan.

"I'm bisexual."

I smiled at all of them and we continued to talk and come up with ideas for the parade. We all agreed that it should be set on June 23. They came up with float designs. flyers. decorations, music, food, and various other stuff. As it neared eleven thirty everyone was still talking but Regina became weary.

"This has been amazing but I think I should get home to my son." I yawned.

"Boo you whore." Slipped out of Rubys' mouth.

As a shocked expression covered my face, I could see fear fall over hers. I stood there and watched as everyone looked shocked. I was about to speak when I saw Emma kick Ruby under the table.

"Ow. Mrs. Mills-"

"It's Miss. now actually."

"Miss. Mills. I'm so sorry that just slipped out. I usually say that to Emma or these guys so it was kinda reflex. I apologize. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, accidents happen." I said, showing a fake smile.

"Are you guys coming with me?" I asked my sister.

"Nah, we'll walk sis. Thanks tho."

I nod and silently started walking to my car but I only mad it halfway to out of Granny's outdoor seating area when I felt someone grab my elbow.

"Regina wait. I hope you know Ruby didn't mean that. Sometimes she doesn't think before she speaks. I'm really sorry."

"I'm fine Miss. Swan go back inside."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

As I turned to leave I felt arms wrap around me and a warm feeling ran through my body. I looked and saw Emma holding me. It took me a second to reciprocate the hug, but when I did she whispered in my ear.

"Thank you for doing this Madame Mayor."

"Of course. Call me Regina"

We she pulled apart and went back in, I immediately missed the warmth. When she went back inside, I finally let the breath I didn't know I was holding out. What the hell was that?

 **Emmas POV**

When week before the event drew nearer, I was spending all my time with Regina. As we worked there were so many stole glances and shared smiles, and "accidental" brushes of our skin.

"Emma?"

"Hmm." I say looking up from the float. Everyone had gone home so it was just me and Regina.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure." I jumped off the side where I was working and sat my body rather close to hers.

"How did you know you were gay?" This question hit me like a bag of bricks.

"Well, when I was younger, I met this girl. Beautiful raven hair, and cocoa eyes, we had met while I was um, shoplifting."

Regina threw her head back and let out the most beautiful cackle I had ever heard.

"Well, at the time, I was straight right? But this girl, she was all alone, so I told my parents she was a friend from school and her parents were gonna be outta town for a few months and she was to scared to live by herself. You know how David and Mary Margret are, total saps, so they let her stay. At first we were just friends, ya know, but she made me laugh, and we told each other personal things that brought us close. I always felt warm around her." I snickered. "Well, one day, she was out of the room so I decided to change, but I forgot to lock the door you know?"

"Oh Emma." I could her the tone of her voice mocking me.

"Maybe I subconsciously wanted this to happen, I don't know, but anyway on with the story, so I was in the middle of getting dressed, I was butt ass naked and she comes barging in talking about god knows what and she doesn't even realize until it's too late and she runs out the room petrified screaming sorry and I'm over there trying to throw my clothes on as fast as possible while freaking the fuck out."

I noticed a small smile forming on her lips. I had also caught her staring but thought nothing of it when she quickly turned away and her cheeks flushed.

"So after all that I'm freaking out sitting on my bed, when she knocks, and I let her in. I was boutta apologize when she just up and kissed me. Like it didn't even register but I kissed back, and I liked it. It was a great feeling. We eventually started dating and it was pretty serious. So there you have it. Was it as interesting as you hoped?"

"Very. But what happened? Between you two that is?"

"Well I wanted to move her with my parents and she didn't."

"Oh. That sucks."

"Yeah, but if I might ask what about you?"

"What about me?"

"How did you get Henry?"

"Oh that, well. I was married to a Robin Locksley. I thought it was true love you know? We were perfect together. Like two connecting pieces of a puzzle. We decided to expand that puzzle and have a kid, but when I was pregnant he started to call me fat and ugly and call me repulsive and we fought. A lot. When Henry finally came, that was like the last straw for him I guess. I still had pregnancy weight, and I didn't wear make up because I was taking care of a child. He started drinking, and didn't come home til the morning. Eventually our fights got so bad that he hit me. I would have been fine had he not hit me in front of my two year old. So I kicked him out and filedfor divorce."

I was in shock. I din't know what else to do when I saw her glassy eyes except hold her. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I rubbed circles on her back. I think we are friends. Maybe close friends?

"I'm so sorry Gina."

"Gina?" She said, removing her head.

"Sorry I meant Regina but my words got mixed up."

"I see. We'll I should probably go."

"Right, yeah. I should probably call David."

"Why?"

"My bugs in the shop, he drove me here."

"Emma it's late, they're probably asleep, don't wake them. Let me take you home."

"To your house?"

"Yeah just for the night."

"Um, I don-"

"Emma I'm not asking, let's go."

Oh wow. I could my cheeks heating as well as other areas. I just nodded and followed her to her car.

Once inside she offered me a drink and we sat in her study on her couch, rather close together. After a few bottles of wine we were acting completely stupid.

"Sho Em-ma, are you exshited for the puhrade?" "Yesh I am." I whispered rather loudly.

"The town seems exshited too."

"I'm glad."

"You know Mish. Swan, I enjoy being with you."

"Me too Re-gina."

"Men shuck so much Emma."

"I know. That'sh why I'm gay."

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh it is."

"Here's to gay." I said raising my glass.

"HERE HERE." She yelled.

I laughed stumbling to shush her with my fingers. My fingers just fumbled around her mouth."

"You're very beautiful Emma."

"Huh?"

"The day you came up to my office, I was so intrigued but I didn't know why. But I think now I know."

"Why?"

"I think I fancy you?"

"You didn't just bring me here to get me drunk so you could get in my pants did you?" I joked.

"Of coursh not. I would nev-."

But before she finished her sentence I attacked her lips with mine and she didn't hesitate to reciprocate the action. Our hands were in each others hair and roaming each others body freely. Our bodies becoming one in the same. I roamed her neck and upper chest leaving little kisses and sucking on small parts. Her small moans egging me on to do more damage to this precious woman. Clothes flying in every direction. Small moans being thrown here and there, our bodies grinding against each other creating friction furthering our moans. Regina began sucking on my neck causing me to hum in pleasure as we carried on our actions to drunk too care. When we finally came down from our high Regina laid on top of me drawing patterns on my skin.

"This wasn't a mistake for you was it Regina?"

"No. You?"

"No." I said smiling.

She maneuvered her head and planted a small kiss on my lips. "Wow."

"Gay sex is the best sex."

"I believe it. I've never felt so aroused yet so wanted."

"I tend to have that effect." I said smiling into her neck.

Reginas POV

This became a nightly thing for Emma and I, except now, we don't get drunk. We spent many nights staying up late, swapping stories, watching movies and just snuggling, and making out, Lots of that. But today was the day Emma stayed overnight without leaving early in the morning. That small action proved to me that I wasn't just some fling. I woke Emma up early in the morning to get her dressed before Henry woke up and now all three of us are having breakfast.

"Henry, you remember Emma."

"Yeah. She's the gay cop that came to our school! Man you're so cool!"

Emma chuckled at him.

"That's me kid."

"So what are you doing here so early?"

"Well, your mom is helping us put together a parade, remember?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I need her help because today's the last day to set it up. Tomorrow is the parade, so assoon as you take the bus we can get to work."

"Oh wow."

All of a sudden he starts shoving his food down his throat and almost chokes, before grabbing his backpack and running out the door.

"Bye Emma! Bye mom! Emma don't kiss my mom too much!"

"Kid I'm-" But before she could finish her sentence the door was slammed shut and I began laughing.

"Geez Emma. You should have seen your face! You went pink!"

I could feel my cheeks getting hotter as Emma came in closer and kissed my lips twice. "Have you ever done this before? Be with a woman."

"Nope, you're my first."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Oh I um mean. If you want to that is." I said looking at the floor.

She lifts my head up and kisses me.

"Of course I want to."

I smiled real big and pulled her out the door, and we got into my car and we drove down the main rode where the festivities will begin. We parked along the sidewalk and when we got out Emma intertwined our hands as we walked to meet up with the rest of the crew. When we met up with them, we forgot about our hands and all eyes were on us. Then all at once questions were being shouted.

"How?"

"When?"

"Why?"

"Did you bang?"

"Wow Emma!"

"Get it it sis!"

"Is she good in bed."

"Woah, woah guys calm down. Let Regina breath." Emma cried.

Everyone quieted down and we began to work. We set up rainbow flags, and streamers and blocked of the main roads and put the float out, we even got speakers to pump music through. We called to make sure the caterers were still able to do what was asked and we began to pass out tee shirts that said 'Love wins' on the front and a rainbow heart in the back. We even order a huge flag for a few people to carry as they walked through the street. Our town was paved with rainbows, and different flags of all shapes and sizes along with different booths being set up from people all over the world. Emma even got some woman name Hayley Kiyoko to perform. According to Emma and the rest of the group she is 'lesbian jesus.' When everything was said and done Emma invited me to her place to properly meet her parents. I was hesitant at first because I wasn't fully out there yet. I just found out who I was. This is a big step for me but I agreed later on and met her parents. They were nice enough and made me feel extremely welcomed. It felt good to be accepted and not be called confused like my sister was when she came out. My sister went through so much as a kid with our parents, rest in peace, but they constantly put her down telling her she just hasn't found the right man and other stuff. I was all my sister had for a long time until she met Belle. I was happy my sister found her place and felt welcomed. That is the whole point of this parade, for people to feel accepted and know that they have others who will stand with them and support them. After leaving Emmas we went to my place where we began to pick out our clothes and accessories. I didn't really know what to wear seeing as I didn't even know these existed but Emma had come clean and told me she had bought me a rainbow pant suit after I agreed to do this as a thank you gift. I laughed at the pretty blonde and kissed her olive nose.

"I GOT STICKERS BABE!" She said jumping around.

"Wow not only do you eat like a child, but you act like one too."

"Oh you love it."

I smiled and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Regina do you plan on coming out at the parade?"

"I don't know Em, I'm scared."

"Regina it's okay. You go at your own pace."

 **Emmas POV**

Today's the day. As me and Regina walked out the door, we could see the streets paved with hundreds of people. We walked out hand in hand confused as hell. We walked a little further until we were greeted by Ruby.

"Rubes, how are there so many people?"

"Oh I uh put it on social media."

I laughed at the women dressed in a rainbow bikini top and a tutu with heels while, her girlfriend wore a simple dress but had vibrant rainbow make up on and tattoos. We broke apart so that Regina could go make a speech before we marched. As we reached the stage I could see lesbian jesus getting ready and practicing. I squealed in delight as someone helped Regina up to the stage and everyone got of the sidewalks and began to fill up the street.

"Hello Everyone! For those of you who are out of towners and don't know me, I am Mayor Mills. Welcome to our first pride parade!"

Thousands began to cheer as she spoke.

"As I said this is our first parade. I want all of you to know that this is your safe space! This is your home! I encourage you to feel accepted and know that we are here for you! I'm so excited to take this new leap with you guys! When these plans were first brought up to me I had now idea what I was doing or what I was, but I wanted everyone to know they are welcome. We have lesbians, gays, transgenders, nonbinaries, queers, demisexuals, pansexuals, skoliosexuals, bisexuals, asexuals, polysexuals, intersexual, polygenders and the list goes on! YOU **ARE** VALID. YOU **ARE** HEARD AND YOU **ARE** LOVED. There are so many new people out here for you to meet, to become friends with, to love! WE **ARE** A COMMUNITY!"

Regina got quiet for second before looking at me.

"And none of this would have happened without her. Emma Swan come up here."

This took me by surprise but I went up anyway.

"This woman did this, she brought this here for everyone! And might I say, I proud to be her girlfriend!"

After this the crowd went wild screaming and cheering, throwing beaded necklaces, miniature flags, and hats and shirts. I was taken by surprise. I looked at her with tears in my way and

mouthed no way. She nodded and I ran to her and picked up the small woman before swinging her around.

"I love you Regina Mills!"

"I love you too Emma Swan!"

I pulled her closer and kissed her plump lips with everything I had in me. And after a few seconds of the kiss and the crowd cheering us on we pulled apart.

"LET THE PARADE BEGIN"


End file.
